


the golden gates

by softdesultory



Series: Lovely Noises [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Elves, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Ghosts, Gremlins, M/M, Magic, Nymphs & Dryads, Sirens, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdesultory/pseuds/softdesultory
Summary: Kim Sojung spends most of her time indoors as most vampires do. After an old friend comes into the apartment one gloomy day, she gains the gift of being able to go on about her day undetected. Her roommate, Xu Minghao has always thought of her as peculiar, yet he doesn't seem to mind it very much; despite not having a single clue as to what she is exactly. On the night of Halloween, he goes to take what seems like a normal walk and gets sucked into the world of the supernatural. Now with the gift of supernatural sight, what can he find out about this world he hadn't realized existed.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Hwang Eunbi | SinB/Jung Yerin, Jung Eunbi | Eunha/Kim Sojung | Sowon, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Lovely Noises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991533
Kudos: 2





	the golden gates

_SOWON’s POV_  
Blue fluorescents shine through the bark of the Tangled Oak. Sowon didn’t know how many times she had been to the tree. They used to say that the tree could give you powers to save the world; they hadn’t known then, that there was already too much power in the world. It was fitting, in a way, that those people wouldn’t be able to see the tree now that is in the Ghost Forest.  
She gets off of the rock she had sat on, it had been around midnight. The moon was half full, still shining as brightly as it could. She sighed, knowing that she would have to walk out now. There were always perks of being a vampire, but the massive headache she got after having to hide how fast she was moving was not one.  
Sowon gets back to her apartment with her head throbbing. She spends a moment looking for her keys, only to realize she hadn’t brought them with her. Before she can knock on the door her roommate opens the door.  
“I thought I heard scrambling out here.” He said, holding up her keys for her to see.  
“Thank you,” she replied. She could smell peppermint, which was mildly irritating to her.  
Minghao, her roommate was a human. This was a hindrance at times, just because having to hide everything was pretty hard at times. Luckily for her, he didn’t ask a lot of questions. There had been a couple of times she had considered just straight up telling him, but she wouldn’t want to deal with the consequences.  
“I’m going to bed,” Sowon tells him. He nods, going on with cooking his unique recipes.  
Once she settles into her bed the throbbing stops. She can’t fall asleep, but that hadn’t stopped her from trying every night since she had first turned. If the dreams ever did come, she would want to dream about the world where she didn’t have to hide anymore.  
-3 days later-  
The curtains are all wide open, the full moon visible to a naked eye. A bowl is placed strategically next to the door, ready for any trick or treaters in the building who planned on knocking on their door.  
Sowon was lounging on the couch, watching The Corpse Bride as she waited to answer the door. She saw Minghao come out from his room, carrying a pair of running shoes. She turned on the couch until she was facing him.  
“Are you planning on going for a run? On Halloween?” She interrogated, watching as he slips on his shoes.  
“Well, why not?” He asks jokingly. She puts up her hands in surrender. He’s barely out the door when she hears a loud clang from the kitchen. She gets up, turning off the TV.  
She steps into the kitchen reluctantly, checking around for any sign of an intruder. Someone pops up from the pantry. She recognizes the girl immediately, just from the soft smile she gives her.  
“Umji? Care to explain why you’re here?” She asks.  
“This might be a little unexpected-” she tries to explain.  
“A little?”  
“Okay, so a lot unexpected, but hear me out here.” Umji stops and waits for the other girl’s reaction before she goes on. “I can use magic to make every human believe being supernatural is as normal as your hair being brown.”  
Sowon blinks, trying to comprehend what she is talking about. “Are you joking? Wait no, this isn’t a joke is it; you figured out a way and you chose to tell me for what reason exactly?”  
“I don’t think that it’s very ethical and need you to talk me out of this.”  
“I think you should do it,” Sowon responds, not hesitating for a second. Umji looks at her in disbelief, eyes widening. Sensing her surprise, she starts to explain herself.  
“All of us have hidden what we are for hundreds of years now. So if you do have a way to make them believe in us then I’m not going to stop you.”  
_MINGHAO’s POV_  
Minghao steps outside, glancing at a few kids with their parents ringing doorbells of the houses around. He walks over to the hiking trail near their apartment building. The hiking trail seems as it usually does, no one went there often, except Minghao.  
It had been perhaps around thirty minutes, and he was about to go back home. Except he had seen a foggy area he didn’t recall seeing the last couple of times he had gone for a run. His curiosity gets the better of him, and he decides to examine it closer.  
He steps into a forest and gets the odd feeling that this place wherever it was, must be visited often. From a distance, he hears a wolf howling. His heart starts to beat faster, and he turns back around expecting to see the way he came into the forest.  
However, there is not a single hint that there had been a hiking trail there. He steps deeper into the forest, hoping that he could find a way out of the place. From the corner of his eye, he sees something dart past him.  
He freezes in the middle of a clearing, turning around to find nothing. He hears a twig snap from behind one of the trees and starts to run the other way. As he runs he begins to feel light-headed, and he collapses on a soft spot in the dirt. The last thing he sees as he falls is a dark auburn coloured wolf.


End file.
